


Homecoming

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Bryce knows it’s going to be hard to deal with his family during his sister’s wedding. So he invites Casey along to keep him sane.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Casey?” Bryce calls softly into the on-call room. He sees her stir at the sound of his voice, rolling over in the cot to face him at the door. She reluctantly opens her brown eyes, squinting at the soft fluorescent lighting. He closes the door behind him, crossing the room in four long strides. She scoots over, leaving him with minimal room to squeeze into the cot beside her.

He kisses her softly. “I missed you last night. How was your shift?”

“Busy. There was a major car accident and they brought everyone here.” She yawns after answering, hands fisting into his light blue scrubs.

“Did I miss any really cool surgeries?”

“Two of the victims were impaled by the same pole. They had to get a flame torch to separate them before they could operate.”

“Damn, I should have been on call. Did they both live?”

Casey nods, yawning again. “Why’d you wake me up?” She questions.

“Almost time for rounds babe. I didn’t want you to sleep through them like you did last week.” His tone is more amused than she would like.

Casey flushes. “I’d been awake for 36 hours! Dr. Ramsey really could have cut me some slack.” She pushes against his chest to raise herself to a seated position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

He slips off the cot first, gripping her hand to help her to her feet as well. She tries to pull her hand back, walking towards the door, but he doesn’t let go. She turns back to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

“You think you could get a week off work?” He asks, his thumb drawing soft circles in her hand.

“Hmm…probably. Dr. Ramsey has felt like he owes me one ever since I diagnosed Naveen. And I haven’t used any of my vacation time. Why? Are we going somewhere?”

“My sister is getting married next month. Back home in Hawaii. I’d love it if you would come with me.”

“You want me to meet your family?” Casey asks softly. He’s very guarded when it comes to his family. She only knows the bare basics.

She knows that he’s a middle child, that he’s not particularly close to his older brother or parents. She knows that he has a nephew, his sister’s son, that he facetimes with occasionally. In contrast. he knows a lot about her parents and her upbringing. She talks about her parents a lot. When they came from California to visit her in Boston for the first time, they insisted on meeting her boyfriend. Her mom loves Bryce. One of his charming smiles was all it took to sway her. Her dad is a little more skeptical. He told her Bryce comes off as arrogant, that he should have been more nervous about meeting them. (She tells Bryce this later and he looks confused. “Why would I have been nervous? After finally conquering my fear of rejection and asking you to officially be my girlfriend, why would it matter what anyone else thinks about me or our relationship?”)

Bryce’s subtle grimace brings her back to the present. “It’s not so much that I want you to meet my family. It’s more that with things getting serious, with you finally officially moving in when your lease is up, I think it’s only fair for you to have the chance to meet them. Because honestly, they might be a deal breaker for you.”

Casey shakes her head, looping her arms around his neck when he finally releases her hand. “They can’t be as bad as you think they are Bryce. They did raise you after all.” She comments.

“Let’s see if you still feel that way after you meet them. So how about it Casey? Will you come to Honolulu with me?”

Casey nods firmly. “I’d love to.”

…

..

.

“Thanks for the ride to the airport Chris!” Bryce chimes, grabbing his and Casey’s suitcases from the trunk.

Chris, an MIT grad student and Bryce’s tenant, nods. “Have a good vacation! And don’t worry, I’ll water your plant.” 

“Please do!” Casey adds. The plant had been a gift from her. Bryce’s house had desperately needed more life and color. Although she stays over a lot, since she doesn’t live there yet she hasn’t really decorated. That all changes as soon as she officially moves in at the beginning of the next month.

Bryce kisses the top of her head as they wave Chris off. “I’m so glad you’re coming.” He breathes into her hair.

“Who am I to say no to an all expense paid trip to Hawaii? But Bryce, are you sure you don’t want me to split the airfare? Or the hotel? I know how much money you make so I’m sure this is setting you back.”

(She’d been surprised when he emailed her the hotel reservations. It was a nice resort. It was obviously expensive, although she didn’t know exactly how much since he made sure to email her the itinerary without the payment information. “We’re not staying with you parents?” She’d asked him as they meal prepped for the week at her place that night. Bryce looked absolutely horrified at the thought. “I wouldn’t subject my worst enemy to a week staying with my parents. And I really like you baby.”)

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it. You’re doing me a big favor by coming, I’m definitely not going to ask you to pay for anything.”

“If you’re sure…” She mutters as they make their way to the Hawaiian Airlines check in counter.

Their seats are the window and the middle, and he offers her the window, but she insists on the middle seat. He’s really being way too nice to her. It’s an 11 hour flight from Boston to Honolulu. Casey sleeps for some of the time and spends the rest of the time worrying about whether Bryce’s family will like her. She hasn’t been in a serious relationship for a while. She was so busy in med school that there was just no time. During her undergraduate years, her serious boyfriend’s mother seemed indifferent to her. Her high school sweetheart’s parents had loved her, until she broke up with their son when she decided she didn’t want to do long distance in college. Casey wants Bryce’s family to like her, even if Bryce himself doesn’t seem to like them very much. 

The episode of Grey’s Anatomy Casey is half watching switches off, an announcement coming through her headphones. “We’re about to begin our descent into Honolulu. Local time is 4:00 pm, it’s about 80 degrees and sunny. Please put your seats in an upright position and fasten your seatbelts.”

Casey looks over at Bryce, who is staring out the window. He’s tenser than she’s ever seen him, muscles coiled so tight she worries that if she touches him he’ll spring. This is so different to how she feels when she goes home. There’s no relief or nostalgia evident from the clench of Bryce’s jaw.

“Are you okay?” She finally asks.

He wipes the tension from his face, turning to her with a practiced smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’m fine. Just tired. It’s a long flight.” She looks unconvinced, so he kisses her forehead. “Really baby, I promise I’m fine.”

The plane lands safely, and Casey steps out into the fresh Hawaiian air. As they walk from the plane to the airport, they’re greeted by workers in traditional Hawaiian garb. “Aloha.” A pretty woman greets, placing a purple and white lei around Casey’s neck. “Welcome to Hawaii.”

…

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Casey start their Hawaiian vacation by meeting the Lahelas for brunch. Things go as badly as Bryce expected.

Bryce awakens slowly as soft hands caress his bare chest, full lips pressing against his neck, and then his lips. He responds automatically, even though he’s half asleep, his hand rising from the sheets to tangle in her dark curls as he kisses her back.

She straddles his waist without breaking the kiss, her hands tangling in his hair. One of her hands trails down his chest, over his abs, lower.

She reaches inside his low riding pajama pants and grips him in her hand. He groans as he hardens. Casey chuckles. “Good morning to you too.”

Bryce’s eyes open, looking up at her with a grin. “What did I do to deserve this kind of wake-up call?”

Casey grins back at him. “You forgot to close the curtains last night. And the light was hitting you just right. You looked like-“

Bryce interrupts. “A Greek God?”

Casey rolls her eyes at his vanity, releasing his manhood. “You looked good. Really good.” She leans down and kisses him again.

His hands squeeze her rear end through her boy shorts. “What time is it baby?”

Casey pulls away to look at the clock. “5:30 in the morning.”

“You couldn’t have waited a few hours to jump me?” He jokes, pushing on the small of her back so she’ll let her hips fall against him.

“It’s 11:30 in the morning Boston time. And we went to bed Boston time, so it’s definitely time to get up.” After arriving at the hotel from the airport, they had eaten at the hotel restaurant, showered, and then fallen asleep almost immediately upon their heads hitting the luxurious down pillows.

“Well, even though it’s ungodly early Hawaii time, I can think of a few ways to pass the hours before we leave for the day.” He tugs her shorts off. 

Two orgasms later they shower, separately because Bryce can never keep his hands to himself, before heading off to enjoy the resort pool. It’s still early, so they have the whole pool to themselves. Casey sits near the pool’s edge with a book she’s been reading for the last year. She’s still only halfway done. Reading for pleasure is a rare treat now a days, although she has read countless medical textbooks and journals over the last year. Her feet dangle in the cool clear water. 

Bryce surfaces at her feet after swimming several laps at an athlete’s pace, tossing his hair to dry it somewhat. “Are you really not getting in?”

“Maybe later.” She says flippantly, not bothering to look up from her book.

Bryce takes her feet in his hands, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the shooting star tattoo on her ankle. He waits a few seconds. “It’s later now.” He tugs her feet, and she barely has time to drop her book onto the dry pool edge before she’s under the water.

She comes up sputtering, glaring at her boyfriend.

He chuckles, releasing her feet and gripping the back of her thighs, pulling her to him and encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. “You look so good in that swimsuit.” She glances down at her dark green bikini. It is a good color on her. He kisses her, pressing her back against the wall of the infinity pool.

She bites his bottom lip roughly, following up by splashing him. He rubs the chlorine out of his eyes, releasing her in the process. “Hey!” He complains.

She splashes him again, lazily treading water. “That’s for pulling me in. You almost made me get the book I borrowed from Sienna wet.”

“I’m sorry. Can we kiss and make up now?” 

Casey rolls her eyes, but indulges him anyway, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply. They’re so absorbed in each other, they barely notice the rest of the hotel waking up and joining them at the pool.

“Cannon ball!” A red headed child yells, effectively breaking them from their spell when they’re drenched in water.

Casey runs a hand through her damp curls, and then lightly runs her thumb over his kiss swollen lips. “You couldn’t find an adults only resort?” She jokes.

Bryce smiles, kissing her thumb before speaking. “There are a few, but they were so much more expensive.”

“Does this place at least have complimentary breakfast?”

“It does, but my sister invited us to family brunch. Can you wait, or do you want to grab something before we head out?”

“I’ll wait. But let’s go back to the room so I can get ready. I want to make a good first impression.”

Bryce tightens his grip on her, hugging her to him. “It doesn’t matter what they think about you. I know exactly who you are, and I like everything about you Dr. Valentine.”

“I like you a lot too Dr. Lahela. But be that as it may, I’m still going to put some effort in.”

…

..

.

Bryce glances at Casey from the driver’s seat of their rented car as she finishes twisting her dark curls into a delicate updo, a few tendrils framing her face. His eyes scan over her outfit. She’s put on a pretty red and purple floral strapless dress, completing the look with white wedges. She’s even wearing some light make-up. He’s not used to seeing her with makeup. When you have to be at the hospital at 5:30 in the morning, the extra few minutes of sleep is much more important than some lipstick and eyeliner. He thinks he likes her natural look better, but she didn’t ask so he keeps his opinion to himself.

He has put no such effort into his own appearance. Simply sporting a white button down, comfortable beige capris, and sneakers.

He allows one of his hands to leave the wheel, intertwining their fingers so she’ll stop nervously drumming on her thighs. “You have nothing to be nervous about baby.”

“I just want them to like me.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She wishes he would say, “Don’t worry, they’ll love you.” But he doesn’t. Just keeps insisting that it makes no difference.

“You haven’t told me anyone’s names.” Casey realizes.

Bryce takes the freeway exit, nearing their destination. “My father’s name is Aoloa. My mother’s name is Kate. My brother’s name is Francis. And my sister is Abigail. But I call her Abs. Francis’ wife will probably be there too. Her name is Gabrielle. And my nephew, Haku.” 

Casey nods, retaining the new information. “And how old are your siblings?”

Bryce merges into the left lane, taking the next turn. “Francis is 5 years older than me. So he’s 32…no wait he’s 33 his birthday was last month. Abs is almost three years younger than me. She’s 24, turning 25 next month.”

“And your nephew?”

“Haku is 8.”

Casey does the mental math in her head, realizing Abigail must have had him while still in high school.

Bryce sighs as he turns onto a residential street. “We’re here.”

Casey’s jaw drops as she takes in the monumental mansion they’re approaching. Bryce stops at a large ostentatious gold gate, opening his window and typing a passcode into the security system. The gate opens, swinging inward.

Bryce stops in the round driveway, full of cars much more expensive than the one they have rented. He looks at her nervously. “Say something.” He begs.

“Your parents are a lot more than comfortable Bryce.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” He repeats, once again. “I don’t like to tell people because I feel like they assume I’m just some spoiled rich kid who never had to work for anything. And that’s just not how it is Casey. Sure, my dad paid for private school and summer immersion programs in Europe, but none of that was for me. It was for him.”

“Was the down payment really a loan? It looks like it wouldn’t set them back at all to just give it to you.”

“It wouldn’t, but they didn’t. It was definitely a loan.” He takes a moment to compose himself. “Are you ready?” He asks.

“Are you?”

He smiles, squeezing her hand. “No, but I’ll never be ready.” He takes a deep breath before getting out of the car.

They walk hand and hand to the door. She hears him give another dramatic sigh before ringing the doorbell.

The door opens, a tiny native Hawaiian woman with dark brown skin standing in front of them. Her face lights up as she spots Bryce. “Bryce!” She exclaims as she hugs his waist tightly, since that’s where she can reach on the much taller man.

Based on everything Casey knows about his family, she thinks this woman can’t be his mother.

“Kehlani, I missed you.” Bryce says softly, hugging her back.

“Then you should have come home! I haven’t seen you since Haku’s first birthday!”

“You know it’s hard to get back here from the mainland. But the mainland has been good to me in many ways. The most important one right here. Kehlani, this is Dr. Casey Valentine, my girlfriend. Casey, Kehlani, she basically raised me.”

Kehlani smiles. “Don’t let your mother hear you say that. I’m just the lowly maid now, with Haku moving out soon and no need for a nanny.” Kehlani turns to Casey. “She’s so beautiful Bryce! And a doctor too? How’d you get so lucky?”

Bryce wraps an arm around Casey, pulling her to his side. “Hey, she’s lucky too. I’m quite a catch.”

Casey smiles at Kehlani, offering her hand for a handshake. “Nice to meet you Kehlani.”

Kehlani ignores the offered hand, pulling Casey into a hug. “Nice to meet you too Casey!” She releases the doctor, locking the door behind them. “Everyone is in the dining room. Do you remember your way around here?” She asks.

Bryce shrugs. “I’ll manage.”

Kehlani heads back to the kitchen and Bryce tugs Casey towards an ornate hallway. She distractedly looks around the foyer, at the large chandelier, the obviously expensive art lining the walls, a large family portrait hanging over the double staircase. She picks out Bryce in the portrait right away. He’s wearing a suit, hair slicked back in an unfamiliar style, lips tight and unsmiling. He can’t be older than 12. A hand rests on his shoulder, behind him his mother staring at the camera with a small disingenuous smile. 

Casey is surprised that his mother is white. He never mentioned that to her. Her blonde hair and blue eyes stand out amongst her varying shades of bronze skinned children and her husband, whose complexion reminds her of Jackie.

She loses sight of the portrait as they make it into the hallway, taking a sudden right and entering the dining room.

“Uncle Bryce!” Haku drops the toy car he was playing with, running into his uncle’s arms. Haku’s loud declaration draws the attention of everyone else in the room to their arrival.

Bryce smiles, the most genuine smile she’s seen out of him all day, rustling Haku’s dark hair. “When did you get so big young man?”

Haku grins, revealing missing front teeth. “I’m the 3rd tallest in my class!” He brags.

Abigail approaches next, throwing her arms around Bryce in a warm hug. “I’m so glad you’re home.” She breathes in his ear.

“Like I’d miss you wedding Abs. Even if you are marrying a douchebag.”

Abigail’s eyes narrow. “Bryce.” She warns.

“Sorry. I’ll try to keep my thoughts to myself.” He seems to suddenly remember that Casey is there. “Abs, Haku, this is my girlfriend Dr. Casey Valentine.”

Haku waves at her and Abigail gives her a handshake. “Nice to meet you Casey. Last time I skyped with Bryce when he wanted to give me a Boston house tour, he couldn’t shut up about you.” Abigail is very pretty. Bryce’s brown eyes, complexion a mocha color a little lighter than his, and her hair a deeper brown that flows down to her waist.

Francis approaches. All the Lahelas are so pretty. He looks a lot like Bryce, but hair cut shorter and slicked back. His face is more severe, with stronger cheekbones and a more pronounced nose. “Well, I haven’t had the pleasure of hearing about you Dr. Valentine. Nice to meet you.” He kisses her hand, and she can’t help but blush a little.

Bryce glowers behind her. “Francis.” He greets coldly.

Francis nods. “Bryce.” He returns with the same indifference.

Bryce’s eyes fall on his sister-in-law, who’s gotten up to stand beside her husband. “Gabby.” This greeting is warmer, polite.

Gabrielle smiles. “Good to see you Bryce. And nice to meet you Casey.” Gabrielle looks a lot like Bryce’s mom when she was younger. Blonde hair, blue eyes, that ‘all American’ girl next door look. She’s more voluptuous than Kate was in her day though. And Gabrielle seems to be flaunting this in her too tight red dress. She seems to be at least ten years younger than her husband. 

Bryce’s father is the next to leave his seat and approach the newcomers. He shakes Bryce’s hand, which Casey thinks is a strange way to greet one’s own son. His hair has greyed since the portrait was taken, and he’s gained some weight, but he’s still a very attractive older man.

“Casey, this is my Dad, Aoloa.” Bryce introduces, releasing his father’s hand and placing his hand on the small of her back.

“Everyone calls me Al.” He corrects, shaking Casey’s hand. He squeezes just a little too tight.

Bryce’s mother doesn’t stand, continuing to enjoy her mimosa at the table. “Come say hi to me dearest.” She slurs her words slightly, and Casey tries to pretend not to notice.

“Mom.” Bryce greets shortly, not moving from his current position.

Casey walks over, Bryce’s hand falling from her back. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Lahela.” She offers a handshake.

“Kate is fine.” She claims as she reaches for Casey’s hand, missing at first, her blue eyes looking glassy. Casey moves her hand to grip Kate’s, shaking softly. Casey can see some grey at Kate’s roots, but the rest of her hair is dyed the same platinum blonde from the portrait. Unlike her husband, and despite all the drinking, she has managed to maintain her figure. Appearances seem to be very important to the Lahelas. Although this is just a family brunch, they are all dressed in expensive labels that Casey recognizes from goofing around in Nordstrom’s with her roommates, trying to find the most overpriced items.

Bryce pulls out a chair beside his sister. “Honey, have a seat.”

She raises an eyebrow, he’s never called her honey before. It’s always babe or baby (lover sometimes when he’s trying to annoy her since he knows she hates that word). It’s like he’s putting on a show for some reason. She takes the offered chair, allowing Bryce to push it in.

He takes a seat between her and his mother, allowing Kate to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Her deep red lipstick that seems inappropriate for family brunch stains his cheek.

The rest of the Lahelas return to their seats just as Kehlani and another maid enter the room with the first course.

A decadent parfait is placed in front of Casey, an expensive golden spoon as well. Casey worries that maybe the spoon is for decorative purposes, and waits until she sees Aoloa use the spoon from across the table before she dares to.

“So where’s your future husband Abs?” Bryce asks, breaking the silence that has descended around the table.

“Ryan had to work. Some important business deal.” Abigail replies, waving her hand dismissively.

“Dad says Ryan is a workaholic. And that a real man spends time with his family.” Haku interrupts, messily eating his own parfait, using his fingers instead of the spoon.

“Hank.” Al says sharply, glaring at his grandson. “No one wants to hear what your no-good father has to say about any of this.”

“Dad.” Abigail’s tone is icy and her eyes have narrowed. “Don’t talk about Kahoni like that in front of his son.”

Bryce eye’s narrow as well. “Hank?” He repeats.

“Yes, Haku has decided to go by Hank now. It’s more American, more respectable.” Al reports.

“What’s unrespectable about a traditional Hawaiian name?” Bryce challenges.

“Bryce.” Francis warns, glaring at him from across the table.

“Haku, honey, do you want to eat in the living room where you can watch TV?” Abigail offers to get her son out of the room. Haku nods gleefully, scrapping his chair across the floor loudly before running out.

Casey watches Haku leave, feeling like he is the safest thing to look at in the tense room. 

“So Casey Valentine,” Al starts, changing the topic. “Valentine is English, or Scottish, but you look……exotic. What are you exactly?”

Casey winces at ‘exotic’. Surprisingly, she’s been asked this rude question before. Usually, she just answers ‘human’ and leaves, but she’s less inclined to be rude to her boyfriend’s father, even if he’s being rude to her.

Bryce looks like he’s about to say something, so she places a hand on his knee and squeezes in a manner she hopes is reassuring.

“Valentine is Scottish. My father’s grandfather immigrated to the Dominican Republic from Scotland. So my dad is Dominican, mostly. And my mom is African American and Mexican. So I’m a little bit of everything.” She answers.

“So if you guys have kids, they’ll really be mutts, huh?” Al asks with a smile.

Casey’s eyes narrow. Sometimes, she does refer to herself as a mutt when she’s talking about her genealogy, but she says it in an endearing way. The way Al said it was lacking any of that warmth.

“We don’t all share your obsession with whitening the Lahela bloodline Dad.” Bryce says sharply.

“Bryce.” His mother warns this time, pausing for the first time in her consumption of the champagne and orange juice.

“What?” Bryce insists. “We all know it’s true. That’s why he spent so much time poisoning Abby’s relationship with Kahoni.”

Al snorts angrily. “Kahoni is a no-good Hula performer with no prospects who knocked up my sixteen year old daughter. Abigail finally came to her senses when she left him.” 

“And now she just happens to be marrying the son of an important business prospect, who just happens to have blue eyes and blonde hair. I’m sure you had nothing to do with that.” Bryce retorts.

Al’s eyes narrow at his middle child. “I’m not sure I like where you’re going with this.”

Kehlani returns just then with the second course, waffles with fresh fruit. She pauses as she takes in the tension in the room. “Do you guys need anything?”

“More champagne would be great.” Kate slurs.

“Oh my god Mom it’s not even noon.” Bryce exclaims, standing from the table. “I need a minute.” He mutters before storming out of the room.

Casey stays and eats her waffles in silence, all the Lahelas attempts at small talk with each other quickly sputtering out. Bryce doesn’t return.

“I’m going to go check on him.” She finally decides after 15 minutes have passed. “Does anyone know where he might have gone?”

“Probably his room, go back out to the staircase, take the right one, and then it’s the second door to your left.” Abigail reveals.

Casey nods, thanking her as she stands.

“Casey.” Al interrupts before she leaves. “I wasn’t trying to offend you, and I’m sorry if I did. You’re very beautiful, and clearly smart too if you’re a doctor. I guess I was just surprised. Back in high school, Bryce used to bring home girls that looked just like his mother. Maybe his standards have changed out on the mainland.”

Casey nods tightly, that spiel doing nothing to endear Bryce’s father more to her. She follows Abigail’s instructions and knocks on Bryce’s door. “Bryce?” She calls out softly.

“It’s open.” She hears.

She walks into his childhood room. It’s sparsely decorated. Some sports equipment in the corner, photos of him and friends on his desk. And face down in his pillow on his queen size bed lies Bryce.

“You don’t lock your door after you storm off dramatically?” Casey asks.

He rolls over onto his back, meeting her gaze. “I knew you were the only one who would come after me.”

She joins him in bed, cuddling into his side. He drops a kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry about them.” He apologizes.

“You don’t have to apologize for your family.” Casey insists.

He shakes his head. “I do though. Because they bring out the worst in me. I shouldn’t have just left you down there. I shouldn’t have let them push my buttons like that. I don’t want to mess us up over them.”

“I wouldn’t let you mess us up. Not when my roommates have already replaced me for when our lease is up so I have to move in with you.” Casey jokes.

Bryce chuckles. “I’m serious though baby. You’re the best thing in my life.” He tilts her chin up to look at him. “And I love you.”

Casey’s eyes widen. He’s never said that before. His eyes scan her’s frantically as she remains silent.

He runs a hand through his hair nervously. “You don’t have to say it back right now. We’ll get there when we get there…”

She interrupts him with a tender kiss. “We’re there. I love you too Bryce.”

He grins, looking happier than she’s ever seen him. His lips claim her’s, and it quickly becomes heated. She rolls on top of him, straddling his hips.

“How many girls did you sneak up here in high school?” she questions as he rubs her thighs.

“None anywhere near as beautiful as you.” He answers immediately.

She smiles, “Good answer.” He tries to kiss her again, but she stands. “Let’s get back down there. I could smell some amazing dessert and I don’t want to miss it.”

Bryce sighs. “Do we have to?”

Casey nods. “But afterwards, we can go back to the hotel and then you don’t have to see them again until the wedding.”

Bryce scoffs. “As if I could be so lucky. There are countless wedding events that I’m required to be at. With those people.” 

…

..

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Casey attend his sister’s bachelorette party

“Ughh.” Bryce mutters as he wakes up, head pounding from his hangover.

After leaving family brunch the day before, all he could think about was how badly he needed a drink. (Not a mimosa though, that would just remind him of his alcoholic mother.) But he had promised Casey he’d teach her how to surf, so they did that first. Later in the night, they met up with the high school friends he was still in contact with for drinks at his favorite Honolulu pub. Back in the day, they didn’t used to card so he’d spent plenty of time there during his teenage years.

Casey fit in seamlessly with his friends, and he enjoyed showing her off. They’d been out very late, had drank quite a lot, to the point where he could almost forget about the brunch disaster.

Bryce is quickly sobering now though. And already dreading the joint bachelorette-bachelor party that they’ll be attending tonight. His mother is hosting at the house, which means it will be an offensive display of wealth. The dress code is black tie, which informs him that it will also be boring.

Bryce rolls over to his side, wrapping at arm around Casey. He kisses the back of her neck, squeezing her gently. “Baby, wake up. Do you still want to go hiking?”

Casey groans, speaking into the pillow. “Too hungover. I feel like I’m dying, amor.”

“Amor?” Bryce repeats, his pronunciation of ‘love’ nowhere near as good as Casey’s.

Casey rolls over to face him. “Now that we’re using the L word, you finally get a term of endearment. All the good Spanish ones are so romantic that I couldn’t use them if you just liked me.”

“All I had to do was tell you that I loved you to finally get my endearment? Well damn, I should have done that months ago.”

Casey laughs, giving him a quick peck.

He’s unsatisfied with such a chaste kiss. He cups her cheeks, pulling her to him and kissing her again. He licks at her lips until she opens her mouth, his tongue sweeping inside.

“Say it again.” He mumbles against her lips when he pulls away. “Roll the r.”

“Amor.” She pronounces, exaggerating the rolled r at the end.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too, mi amor.”

…

..

.

Haku laughs as he surfaces, shaking the chlorinated pool water out of his dark hair.

“Again Uncle Bryce, again!” The boy cries out, swimming back to his uncle.

Bryce grips under Haku’s armpits, hoisting him far into the air once again. He stretches as Haku hits the water with a large splash. His arms are starting to get tired. Haku really does have limitless energy. That’s why Abigail asked him to babysit. Their mother wanted him out of the house as she made preparations for the party, not running around under the hired help’s feet.

Haku smiles as he surfaces, swimming back once again. “Now let’s play Marco Polo!”

“I don’t know little man. The rest of the hotel guests might not like that.” The pool is fairly popular today, and Bryce narrowly dodges a small girl doggy paddling by him.

Haku pouts. “Ok, I’m taking a bathroom break and then we can have a holding our breath competition!”

Haku hurries out of the pool, tugging up his blue swim trunks. “Do you need me to go with you?” Bryce offers.

Haku looks at him incredulously. “No!” He says insistently. “I’m eight!”

Bryce smirks. “My bad, you’re right. You’re a big boy. But don’t run off! Come right back here!”

Haku rolls his eyes, but doesn’t retort.

Bryce’s gaze falls on Casey, who is watching with a smile from the in-pool bar. He swims to her, leaning against the stool next to her. “I know what you’re thinking.”

Casey sips on her non-alcoholic smoothie, returning his flirty gaze. “And what’s that?” 

“Something along the lines of…” He pitches his voice up in a mocking imitation of her’s. “Wow, Bryce is so good with him. He’s going to be an amazing dad. Definitely not one of those workaholic doctors who never plays with his kids. Wow, I really want him to father my children.” He leans in closer, delighting in the blush that spreads across her olive skin.

“Even if I had been thinking something like that, the arrogance with which you just said that immediately made my ovaries shrivel up.”

Bryce puts a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. “Don’t say that babe.” He drops the act, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. “We’d make such pretty babies. And they’d be smart too.” He breathes against her lips.

Haku returns, cannonballing into the water. Bryce kisses her one more time before pulling away. Haku swims to Casey. “Want to do the breath holding competition with us Casey?” Haku asks.

“Why don’t I be the referee? We have to make sure your uncle doesn’t cheat.” Casey whispers the last part conspiratorially.

“I never cheat. When you’re as talented as I am, you don’t have to. I’ll show you who has the better lung capacity Haku. But after that we have to head back to the room and get ready for your mom’s party.”

…

..

.

Bryce takes a deep breath when he stops the car outside his family’s colossal mansion, composing himself. The valet appears, opening the door for him. He nods, handing over the keys. Haku and Casey step out of the car as their doors are opened as well.

“Haku, come here.” Bryce orders.

Haku approaches and Bryce crouches, fixing Haku’s tie since he’d been playing with it during the car ride. He claps his nephew’s shoulder, and Haku grins before running into the house. Bryce turns to Casey, placing a hand on her lower back. She turns to him, gripping his black tie. “This is crooked.” She straightens it, tugging on it to bring his lips down to her’s when she’s done.

The kiss is chaste, because she’s wearing deep red lipstick and doesn’t want to get it all over him. He admires how beautiful she is for a moment. Her black dress is long with a slit running up to her thigh. The deep v neckline exposes a tasteful amount of cleavage. He smirks when he sees she’s checking him out as well. She’s never seen him in a tux before. As good as he looks in his scrubs, he knows he really shines in a tux.

He offers her his arm. “Shall we?”

She grins, gripping his strong bicep. “Let’s.”

They enter the house, and Casey is clearly awed as soon as she glances around the ballroom he leads her to. Hawaii’s richest and most powerful are all in attendance, mingling and networking in the large open space.

“You guys have a ballroom in your house?” Casey asks with disbelief.

“My parents have a ballroom in their house.” He corrects, grabbing some champagne off the tray of a passing waiter. 

There is a live band playing, but it’s soft elevator music and no one is dancing. Bryce spots Haku sitting in a chair in the corner, playing a video game on a handheld console. “This is a pretty low key bachelorette party. I was hoping for debauchery. And strippers.” Casey comments.

Bryce smirks, resting his hand on her back, a little lower than is proper. “Is that what you’re into? I can strip for you.”

“Was that another one of your med school side hustles?” She jokes.

“Nah, the bartending and modeling were enough to get me through. But I think I’d be good at stripping. Probably one of my many talents. We can find out when we get back to the hotel tonight.”

Any response Casey might have had is interrupted when Mrs. Lahela spots them from across the room and approaches.

“Bryce, dearest.” She is wearing a black ballroom dress, encrusted with expensive stones. She kisses both of his cheeks in a European style greeting. “And Casey, darling, how wonderful to see you again.” She kisses Casey on both cheeks as well, grinning when she pulls away.

Casey is a little thrown off by the transformation. There is a wine glass in her hand, but Bryce’s mother is just sipping on it casually. Nothing like the lush she met at brunch. “Nice to see you again too.” Casey returns.

“You look wonderful.” Mrs. Lahela compliments.

“Thank you, so do you.” Casey replies.

Mrs. Lahela spots someone over Casey’s shoulder and turns back to her with an apologetic grin. “You must excuse me, I just saw the Governor. Hostess duties call, but do try the escargot! It was very expensive and it’s delicious.”

Bryce scoffs when his mother is out of earshot. “She never drinks heavily in front of other people. You’ll learn soon that nothing is more important to my family than appearances and reputation. She saves the alcoholic you met at brunch just for her immediate family.” He answers her silent question.

Casey squeezes his hand comfortingly. “Well, you heard your mother. Let’s find this escargot.”

They meander through the room, sampling the food the wait staff is carrying around.

“Bryce!” Abigail calls, dragging her fiancé behind her by the hand.

“Ryan.” Bryce greets shortly, nodding at the handsome blonde man.

“Hey Bryce. Good to see you again. It’s been years….I think the last time I saw you was prep school graduation.” Ryan responds.

Bryce doesn’t try to keep the conversation going.

“I’m Casey. This is quite the bachelor party.” Casey interjects to fill the awkward silence.

Ryan smiles at her, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you Casey. I can’t take any credit. Mrs. Lahela – I mean Kate, she insists that I call her Kate now – planned everything.”

As Ryan and Kate talk, Abigail leans in to talk in Bryce’s ear. “Dad wants you to join him in the cigar room.”

Bryce grimaces. The cigar room. That’s never good. “I can’t just leave Casey.”

Abigail shoots him an annoyed look. “She’s a big girl Bryce. She can mingle. Would you just go talk to him so he doesn’t come out here and cause a scene in front of all of my guests?”

Bryce sighs, running a hand through his hair irritably. “Fine.” He turns to Casey, interrupting her conversation with Ryan somewhat rudely, but he really doesn’t like Ryan. Back in prep school, Ryan had been a womanizer, a bully, an elitist who treated the boarding school staff terribly, and just an all-around asshole. 

“Baby, I’ve got to go for a few minutes. Will you be okay out here?”

“Of course Bryce. I’m a big girl.”

Abigail smiles. “That’s what I said. Come on Casey, I’m going to introduce you to a few people.”

Bryce reluctantly walks through the hall to the cigar room. He knocks, and waits for his father to say “enter” before opening the door.

Aoloa sits in his favorite red plush chair, very expensive and reminiscent of a throne. Bryce’s older brother Francis sits in a smaller chair beside their father. In addition to his family, some close male family friends are also in the room. They’re all puffing on expensive cigars.

“Bryce, take a seat. Have a cigar.” Aoloa suggests, but it comes off as a demand.

Bryce sits on a couch beside his father’s lawyer, nodding at the older man. “I’ll pass on the cigar. It’s not good for you.” Bryce replies.

Aoloa shrugs. “Suit yourself. They’re Cuba’s finest though, so you’re really missing out.” 

“You won’t find a lot of physicians who smoke.” Bryce retorts.

Francis scoffs, and Bryce glares at him. “Something you want to say?”

Francis’ eyes narrow as he regards his little brother. “Yes actually. Ever since you became a doctor you think you’re so much better than us. That the family real estate business is beneath you. Frankly, I find it infuriating.”

“Francis, stop. This is between me and my son.” Aoloa insists.

Francis looks angry, but he defers to Aoloa. As always, playing the faithful little lap dog.

“Bryce, business is booming lately. With Ryan entering the fold, we’ll acquire an exclusive contract with his father, an important developer. We need all the Lahelas involved in the business.”

Bryce’s jaw clenches. They’ve had this conversation before. He’s never wanted in on the family business. He’s always been passionate about surgery. When he admitted this at his prep school graduation dinner, his father had become enraged. Ultimately, he refused to support Bryce financially through college. With his father’s income, Bryce qualified for no financial aid. He had been admitted to Stanford for undergrad, but he couldn’t afford it on his own so he’d taken a scholarship to the University of Hawaii.

He’d been looking forward to getting out of Hawaii. Looking forward to distancing himself from his toxic family. But he’d had to wait until medical school to finally go to Stanford, working his way through since his father still refused to help him.

“I’m about to be a senior resident. I’m the best surgical resident Edenbrook has. This is my dream, and I’ve worked hard for it.”

Aoloa’s eyes narrow. “Your dream? To be so poor that you have to ask your parents for money to buy a house?”

Bryce’s fist clenches. “I knew you would try to hold that over my head. I’m paying you back. I send you money every month. And let’s not forget you’re charging me interest, a much higher interest rate than any bank would charge.”

“No bank would ever give you a loan. You have no idea what it’s like to actually earn something on your own merit. To work hard. I came from nothing, and built all of this. You had every advantage, groomed for this work, and you’re throwing it all away.” Aoloa says with disappointment.

“Well so be it then. Invoice me for whatever I owe you for my upbringing. I’ll work on paying that back too.”

Francis leans back in his chair. “I told you this was a waste of time Dad.” 

“Seems like raising him in the first place was a waste of my time.” Aoloa responds cruelly.

Bryce stands, heading for the door. “I’m done here.” He slams the door behind him.

…

..

.

Casey and Abigail have migrated from the ballroom to the patio, where heat lamps and twinkling lights have been set up for ambiance.

“You know, I’m surprised you’re out here with me. Don’t you have a lot of friends in there?” Casey asks.

“Those are my parents’ friends. You’ve probably noticed, but my mom likes to throw parties seemingly for other people, but really just to show off her expensive house. Luckily, my actual friends planned a much better bachelorette party last week. There were strippers and penis decorations.”

Casey smiles. “Good. The bachelorette party you deserve.”

Abigail smiles, sipping on a cocktail and regarding Casey. “You know, I really like you. And I like you for Bryce. And this is a huge compliment coming from me because Bryce’s ex Tia is one of my best friends, one of my bridesmaids even. I kind of ship them, but man, you’re making me waiver.” Abigail seems to be a little drunk. 

“Thanks, I think.” Casey replies dubiously.

Abigail finishes her cocktail, gesturing for a passing waiter to bring her another. “Bryce is just such a good guy, I always want the absolute best for him. Did he tell you that he let me live in his dorm room when I got pregnant?”

Casey shakes her head no, Bryce definitely didn’t tell her any of that.

“My parents were pissed. Unmarried teenage daughters don’t get pregnant very often in their circles. They said I was ruining the Lahela name. They wanted me to get an abortion.”

The waiter brings the cocktail, and Abigail downs it in one gulp before continuing. “But I loved Kahoni. And I wanted his baby. So they threw me out onto the streets. Kahoni is one of ten kids and lived in a three bedroom house with his whole family, so I couldn’t go to him. Francis had his own condo in Honolulu at the time, but he told me to get lost. He’s an asshole. But Bryce was living in a dorm at the University of Hawaii and he moved me in no questions asked. He even gave me his bed. He slept in a sleeping bag on his floor for the rest of the semester. I felt really bad about that, worried he was going to mess his grades up since he wasn’t getting a good night’s sleep.”

Abigail’s eyes well up with tears. “He’s just such a good guy Casey. He was the first one to hold Haku, you know. Kahoni had a car accident rushing to the hospital when I went into labor, so it was just me and Bryce. And he also helped me and Kahoni pay for our own place afterwards, for almost a year until Kahoni finally got a decent job.”

Casey takes Abigail’s hand, squeezing it to comfort the younger woman. “What happened with Kahoni?’ Casey asks.

“Love doesn’t pay the bills. I thought he was going to get it together eventually, be the man that I needed. But he never fully stepped up, not the way I wanted him to. Kahoni says I’m spoiled, that I expect too much. But my parents softened a little bit after Haku was born. They never liked Kahoni and told me I could come home if I left him. So two years ago I did.”

“Well, at least you’re happy now with Ryan.” Casey says.

Abigail smiles sadly. “Happy enough anyway.”

Bryce suddenly appears, making a beeline for her. “Casey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Let’s get out of here. I can’t be here a second longer.”

He sounds so insistent she finds herself immediately getting to her feet.

Abigail laughs humorlessly. “That bad huh?” She asks softly. She stands as well. “Thanks for coming big brother.” She hugs him tightly. “See you tomorrow bright and early for the rehearsal!” She chimes when she releases him.

“Wait, rehearsal? Why? I’m not in the wedding party.” Bryce questions.

Abigail looks surprised. “Of course you are. I made Ryan make you a groomsman.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Casey attend Abigail’s wedding. They both drink too much.

Bryce sighs dramatically as he takes a seat at the long dinner table. It has been quite a long day and he just wants to get back to Casey and his hotel room.

Ryan had set a very early appointment for the tux rental fitting, followed with an awkward breakfast with all the groomsmen. Bryce knows most of them from prep school, and Francis is a groomsman too, but he doesn’t like any of these people, so he would have much preferred brunch with Casey.

Bryce was distracted during the rehearsal, thinking about what Casey might be doing at the moment. She told him she was going to go on one of the hotel excursions, a hike to Manoa Falls. He wanted to text her throughout the day, but knew she likely didn’t have cell reception.

His entire family was at the rehearsal, and it was the first time he’s had to interact with them without Casey as a buffer the whole trip.

It was almost unbearable. His mother was completely overbearing, seemingly in charge of every aspect of this wedding and directing the rehearsal like some kind of deranged dictator.

Francis and his father brought up the real estate business at every opportunity, but he ignored them to the best of his ability.

Maybe worst or all, Abigail has paired him with his ex-girlfriend for all the wedding party duties.

He and Tia dated his senior year of high school, and then two more years while he was at the University of Hawaii. She’s pretty, long blonde hair, big blue eyes, the kind of girl his father approves of. She was probably his first love. He can’t remember exactly why they broke up. He vaguely remembers a huge fight. And that she had cried.

She seems to have forgiven him though, spending most of the time at the wedding rehearsal flirting with him. He brought up his current girlfriend several times, but Tia is undeterred.

Even now, she’s trying to play footsies with him at the dinner table. He moves his foot away subtly.

“Sir, are you ready to order?”

The waitress’ question leads him to glance through the fancy French food on the menu. Ryan’s parents are paying for the rehearsal dinner, and they’ve picked the most expensive French restaurant in Honolulu to showcase their wealth. They can’t be upstaged by Kate Lahela’s opulent displays.

Bryce hates rich people food. “Can your chef make a custom order? Burger and fries?”

The waitress looks taken aback. “Umm… probably?”

Bryce flashes her a megawatt smile. “Thanks.”

She continues around the table, collecting more orders. Bryce pulls out his phone, sending a text to Casey.

Bryce: how was your hike?

He immediately sees the dots indicating she’s responding.

Casey: Amazing!!! ❤️❤️❤️

A series of photos follow, the breathtaking views from her hike making him smile.

Bryce: glad you had fun. hope you weren’t too lonely 😔

Casey: I wasn’t lonely. You know how easy it is for me to make friends.

Casey: I met a couple on their honeymoon and they let me hang out with them.

Casey: They even invited me to dinner. We went to this Italian place and the pasta was soooo good. 🤤

Bryce: and what are you doing now?

Casey: Took a long shower, and now I’m in bed watching A Star is Born.

Casey: Lady Gaga is so talented.

Bryce: in bed? what are you wearing?

Bryce: (hoping you’re naked) 🤞🏽

Casey: Not naked, but I’m in that teddy that you like. I’m waiting for you to come rip it off me.

Bryce bites his lip, reading her last message again.

A photo comes through, Casey posed seductively in the bed in that deep red silk teddy. It’s not a selfie.

Bryce: who took this?!

Bryce: is that couple with you?

There’s a slight pause before he sees she’s typing again.

Casey: I used the timer you jealous dork. 😂

Bryce chuckles a little under his breath, his jealousy dispelling. He scrolls back up to the photo, eyes scanning over her greedily.

His uncle lets out a low whistle, glancing at his screen. “Damn Bryce, you did good.”

Bryce flushes and immediately pockets his phone, his uncle Tito chuckling beside him.

Dinner takes forever, countless speeches by friends and family about the bride and groom. His own speech is short and to the point. After what feels like eternity, but is really 3 hours, he’s finally able to get in his rental car and head back to the hotel.

He practically jogs from the elevator to their room, shoving his keycard in the door impatiently.

“Baby, I’m home-” He begins, trailing off when he sees she’s asleep. She’s snoring softly and the tv is still on, bathing her in a blue glow.

He turns off the tv, shrugging out of his suit jacket. After a quick shower, he climbs into bed beside her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her forehead before falling into a deep slumber. He dreams about returning to Boston in just two days time. He’s ready, he’s had more than enough family time.

…

..

.

Bryce arrives at the church where Abigail and Ryan will be married very early in the morning. He’s unsure why his mother insisted on such an early time, since the men all spend the time awkwardly sitting around after getting ready in less than 30 minutes. He can only assume it takes the women longer.

When Abigail, his mother, and the bridesmaids are finally ready, it’s time for photos. They must take over a thousand photos, moving around the church, then outside the church, and then, hey, why don’t we get a view of the ocean, now how about a view of the church? It’s never ending, and he’s exhausted.

They finally get a lunch break, food laid out on the picnic tables outside the church. He can’t help but laugh as his sister delicately tries to eat some pineapple without ruining her lipstick. She’s covered her dress with a large bib to ensure it remains pristine and white.

“Abs, want me to chew it for you? Then I can regurgitate it into your mouth like a mama bird.” He jokes.

She flips him her middle finger, with a perfectly manicured French tip, and continues to slice the pineapple into minuscule pieces with a knife.

Tia tosses her lunch trash and approaches the table where he’s sitting alone. All morning, she’s been using the photos as an excuse to hang all over him, somehow almost always managing to end up on his arm.

“I saw some guests heading in when I went to the bathroom. Almost time to get this show on the road. We’re almost free!” Tia exclaims excitedly.

Bryce quirks a small smile. “You really should have declined her bridesmaid invitation. You know how our mom is. There was no way she wasn’t turning into a complete momzilla and making this whole process a living hell.”

“You didn’t refuse either.” She points out.

“They didn’t give me much of a choice.” Bryce insists.

“Well, it’s not all bad. I like these blue bridesmaid dresses. And I do get to hang out with you.” She grips his arm.

He peels her off. “Tia, I told you. I have a girlfriend.”

“A girlfriend isn’t a wife.” She retorts, winking cheekily.

“No, but one day she’ll be my wife. Casey is the one.”

Tia looks more hurt by that than he expected. The hurt on her face is quickly replaced with anger, and she storms away from him.

“Well damn, I guess Bria isn’t happening.” Abigail laments, throwing away the packaging from her lunch.

He rolls his eyes at the old couple name she used to call them. “Why would you pair me with her Abs? You knew I had a girlfriend.”

“To be fair, I hadn’t met Casey yet, so my loyalty was 100 percent with my girl Tia. I really like Casey though, I think she’s good for you. But it’s too late to change the pairings for walking down the aisle now, so just grin and bear it.”

“I’ve been grinning and bearing all day.” He retorts.

She smiles at him sadly. “Yeah, me too.”

Bryce becomes uncharacteristically serious. His little sister can always bring out his protective side. “Abigail, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, our parents would love if I pulled a runaway bride. Can you imagine what all those hundreds of guests would say? ‘First, she gets knocked up as a teen, now she runs away from her very appropriate and wealthy fiancé, what’s wrong with that Abigail Lahela?’” She chuckles mirthlessly.

“Who cares what they’ll say? You don’t even have to stay here. You and Haku could move in with me in Boston. I have a guest room.”

“Bryce, I’m a big girl now. It’s time to get out on my own. Ryan is a good guy. He treats me well and this is an important business connection. I married for love before, and that didn’t work out too great for me.”

“Wow Abs. They’ve really brainwashed you. You sound just like our parents.”

“Whatever Bryce.” Abigail mutters before heading back over to her bridesmaids.

They go back into the bride’s and groom’s dressing rooms in the church, retouching makeup and preparing to finally walk down the aisle.

The wedding coordinator Mrs. Lahela hired appears. She looks frazzled, like she can’t wait to get paid and be done with this wedding. “It’s go time people.”

The wedding party splits into their assigned pairs. Haku fidgets nervously at Bryce’s side. He puts a reassuring hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “You’re going to be a great ring bearer kid.”

Traditional Hawaiian music starts playing. This is something their dad was against, but Abigail managed to get him to agree to her being in charge of one thing at her own wedding, the playlist.

Francis and Gabrielle are the first pair down the aisle. A few more pairs go before it’s Bryce’s turn. He offers Tia his arm, and she smiles at him.

They walk down the long aisle, to where Ryan is standing at the altar. They split off from each other, Bryce joining the groomsmen behind Ryan.

Bryce searches the room for Casey as the maid of honor and best man conclude the aisle walk.

He spots her in the aisle seat of the fourth row. She’s so beautiful, in a silver strapless gown that hugs her in all the right places. Her curls are up in a delicate updo, light makeup accentuating the look. He has no idea how he got so lucky with her. He throws her a flirtatious wink, and she blows him a kiss in return.

Haku and the flower girls, who are Lahela cousins, walk down the aisle. Haku stands beside Ryan and he claps his soon to be stepson on the shoulder reassuringly.

Finally, the wedding march starts. Abigail comes down the aisle on her father’s arm. Bryce has to stop himself from scoffing at the smug look on Aoloa’s face. He’s probably already counting the money this union will bring him.

…

..

.

The reception is held immediately following the ceremony at the Lahela mansion. Bryce grabs a drink from cocktail hour in the formal dining room before heading out to the backyard.

His mother has really outdone herself. There are literally peacocks strolling around. Twinkling lights and lanterns add to the party atmosphere. A large tent is set up, with a dance floor and dinner tables.

Bryce strolls over to the tables, frowning when he sees a place card for Mr. Bryce Lahela on an elevated table at the front of the tent. Not only does the Mr. instead of Dr. bother him, he also wants to sit with Casey, not the wedding party.

He feels like he’s barely seen her over the last two days. He spots her at one of the circular tables where she’s currently sitting alone since most of the guests are still at cocktail hour. She’s sipping on a tropical cocktail.

He takes the seat beside her, glancing at the place card. Mr. Joseph Grant, an older gentleman who owns a private beach and beach club. A notorious bachelor, who will likely spend the entire evening flirting with Bryce’s girlfriend.

He frowns, glancing at the other place cards and seeing that this table is full of Lahela business contacts. His mother could have at least placed Casey with fun people, like his cousins and uncles. Or his friends.

He tosses Joseph’s place card to the ground, claiming the seat for himself.

“Amor, it seems like your mother put a lot of effort into these seating arrangements.” Casey gently chides.

Bryce takes Casey’s hand, placing a kiss to her palm. “Don’t care. I’ve barely gotten to see you baby.”

Casey smiles. “I missed you too. But I’m not going to let you steal Mr. Grant’s seat.”

“Fine.” He stands and easily picks her up, sitting in her seat instead and placing her in his lap.

Bryce kisses her shoulder, and then her neck. Her skin is so soft, and she smells like something he can’t quite place, but it’s flowery. “You smell amazing.”

“I went to the hotel spa this morning and got a scrub. I forgot my purse, so I charged it to the room, but I’m going to pay you back.”

“No, you won’t.” He nibbles below her earlobe. “Very willing to pay for this moment right here.”

Casey laughs, turning slightly so she can capture his lips. “Your mom is glaring at us.”

She is. The guests have started to migrate to the tent, and Mrs. Lahela is sitting at the wedding party table he’s supposed to be at.

“Let her glare.” He rubs gentle circles in her side through the silky fabric of her dress.

“I still want her to like me Amor. You should get back to your seat. Please.”

Bryce frowns, but Casey knows he can’t refuse her anything. “Fine, but you owe me later. Save me a dance.”

She stands so he can leave. “I’ll save you several.”

Before he leaves, Bryce grabs a pen out of Casey’s purse on the floor. He crosses out the Ms. on her place card, replacing it with Dr. “We didn’t go through medical school to not be referred to as Dr.” He reasons.

Casey laughs, kissing him one more time before he walks off.

When he returns to his assigned seat, he uses the borrowed pen to correct his own place card as well. ‘That’s Dr. Bryce Lahela to you.’ he imagines himself retorting if his brother or father bring up the real estate business one more damn time.

…

..

.

The newlyweds’ first dance concludes, Ryan hugging Abigail close and placing a kiss to her forehead.

“And now the dance floor is officially open!” The DJ announces, John Legend’s You and I coming over the speakers.

Bryce is quick to hop down from the wedding party table. Now that dinner, the speeches, and the first dance are all done, he’s finally completed his groomsman duties. Time to actually enjoy himself.

He spots Casey over by the open bar with his uncles. He approaches, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leans back into his touch.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Tito asks the assembled group. “Definitely more in love than the newlyweds.”

Bryce grins. “Sorry to steal her, but I was promised a dance.”

“And dance we shall, but first peacock selfie!” Casey detangles herself from his arms, pulling him to the edge of the lawn where the peacocks have gathered. “I can’t believe your mom rented peacocks! This is definitely going to be my most liked pictagram photo ever.”

She’s clearly a little drunk. Since he was at the wedding party table all night, he had to settle for the champagne he was expected to drink after every toast. But Casey’s been free to hit the open bar, and he’s watched her take full advantage.

They crouch near the prettiest peacock, Casey fiddling with her phone and struggling to unlock it.

Bryce pulls out his own phone, unlocking it easily and snapping a selfie while he kisses Casey on the cheek.

He shows her the photo. “It’s cute!” She exclaims, so he chuckles and uploads it to his own pictagram account.

“Alright, now we dance.” Bryce declares, intertwining their fingers and leading her back to the dance floor.

The song has changed to Bruno Mars’ Just the Way You Are. Appropriate. “Girl you’re amazing, just the way you are.” Bryce sings in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I love you Bryce.” Casey says softly when the song ends, hands rising from his shoulders to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I love you too Casey.” He promises before capturing her lips.

They gently sway to several more songs before Bryce is interrupted by a finger tapping on his shoulder.

“Dearest, so sorry to interrupt but the ambassador’s son is here, and I’ve spent so much time gushing over you that he wants to meet you.” His mother explains, not looking all that sorry to be interrupting.

Bryce sighs irritably. He hates mingling. It’s one of the worst parts about his mother’s parties.

“I’ll be right back.” He promises Casey.

She waves him off. “Take your time.”

…

..

.

Of course, his mother doesn’t just want to introduce him to the ambassador and his family, she parades him around the whole place. Brags about what an accomplished surgeon he is, how proud she is. All for appearances of course, she’d been just as against medical school as his father.

The open bar helps him get through it, stopping to get another drink between each group his mother insists on introducing him to.

He’s more than a little tipsy when he finally manages to slip away almost an hour later, immediately looking for Casey. He spots her at a dinner table, drinking with his friends.

She’s very drunk, he realizes almost immediately. She looks like she’s about to fall asleep at the table.

“What did you guys do to her?” Bryce playfully accuses, taking the seat beside Casey and allowing her to lean on his shoulder.

“She thought she could out drink me. I told her she couldn’t.” His oldest friend announces smugly.

“I’m…. not … conceiting…. confeated…” she mumbles drunkenly.

“Conceding.” Bryce helpfully supplies.

“That! I can out drink you. I just need a little break first. Maybe some water.” She reaches for the water pitcher, knocking it over accidentally.

His friends chuckle as Casey pouts. “Okay Dr. Valentine, time to concede. Let’s get you to bed.” Bryce says before lifting Casey and cradling her to his chest.

“Bed? We’re staying here?” Casey asks, playing with his blue tie as he carries her.

“Well you sure as hell can’t drive. And I’m a little drunk too.” He explains, entering the house and carefully climbing the steps towards his childhood room.

He gently deposits her on his bed, removing her shoes and clothes. He changes her into his old T-shirt and high school gym shorts. He admires her for a moment, pushing her curls out of her face since her updo has long since come undone.

He’s about to get up, but she grips his arm. “Stay.” She pleads sleepily.

Bryce kisses her forehead. “I’m just going to say goodbye to my friends and my uncles. I’ll be right back.”

Casey nods, yawning and releasing him. She rolls onto her side, and he turns out the lights before leaving the room.

Bryce returns to the backyard just in time for the beer pong tournament his Uncle Tito has started. His mother would never allow this, it’s too low class for her tastes, but she’s turned in for the night. She’s probably chugging a bottle of wine, finally away from prying eyes.

Bryce loves beer pong, so of course he joins. But he’s already tipsy, so he’s not as good as usual. He finds himself missing several shots, being forced to drink more and more as Uncle Tito hits almost all his shots.

An hour later, Bryce is definitely drunk. He stumbles into the house, heading towards the guest bathroom. He’s about to turn the door knob when the door opens, surprising him. Tia crashes into his chest.

He steadies them both by wrapping his arms around her. He’s trapped against the hallway wall, Tia leaning against him.

Tia glances up at him, smiling. “You smell like beer.”

He smiles back, the room is spinning, but he tries to focus. “You smell like vanilla. Are you still using that same perfume?”

“You remembered.” Tia says softly, her hands tightening in his white dress shirt.

Suddenly she leans up, aggressively pressing her lips to his.

If he was sober, he would have stopped this immediately. Pushed her away and quickly returned to Casey, the love of his life. But he’s so drunk. And her lips feel nice, and taste like the strawberry lip gloss she was always so fond of.

He kisses Tia back, hands tangling into her hair. Her blonde tresses are silky and smooth, so different from Casey’s dark curls. And that’s enough to break the drunken spell. To make him realize what he’s doing. That he’s cheating on Casey.

Glass shatters at the exact moment that he pulls away.

Bryce’s wide eyes meet Casey’s. The glass of water she was bringing to his room shattered on the expensive tile floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce does everything he can to fix things with Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the end

Like he told Casey at her housewarming party all those months ago, messes tend to follow Bryce around. Looking at the hurt in Casey’s eyes now, he’s unsure if he’s going to be able to clean this particular one up.

“Casey, wait…” Bryce cries out in vain, because Casey has already taken off around the corner.

Bryce curses, pushing Tia away from him and stumbling after his girlfriend. Casey seems to have sobered up, because she’s making quick work of the stairs, getting further away from him as he grips at the railing to keep from falling as he hurries after her.

“Baby, please.” He pleads, but she doesn’t stop, if anything she speeds up, heading down the hallway for his room. He can hear the door slam as he finally reaches the top of the staircase.

He follows her path, arriving at his door only to discover it’s locked when he tries to turn the door knob. Bryce leans against the door, pressing his ear against it. He can hear her crying. And he’s overwhelmed at the self-hatred he feels with the knowledge that he has made her cry.

“Please open the door baby.” He begs softly. His room is near Francis’, and he’d hate for him or Gabrielle to come out and witness any of this.

“Fuck you Bryce! And don’t call me that!” She shouts back.

“Casey, she kissed me.” Bryce insists, trying the doorknob again.

“And you kissed her back! I saw you Bryce!”

“Can you open the door so we can talk about this face to face?” His only answer is silence, so he assumes that’s a no. Bryce sighs. “Casey, I’m really drunk. I wasn’t thinking clearly. In my right state of mind, I would never-“

“I was really drunk too Bryce, and yet I didn’t make out with anybody else.”

His eyes squeeze shut, he feels a migraine coming on. “I told you, she kissed me. I kissed her back for….maybe ten seconds before I realized what was happening. I pulled away Casey.”

“Yeah, because I caught you,”

“No, I was pulling away before that. I swear Casey.” 

The door opens, and he’s hopeful for a moment until she storms out of the room. She’s changed back into her dress and heels, has her purse gripped tightly in her hand as she heads for the door.

“I don’t believe you. I’ll never be able to believe you again.” Casey won’t even look at him.

Bryce rushes after her. “I’m so sorry Casey. She doesn’t mean anything to me. You’re it. You’re the one. I love you Casey.”

“You don’t love me. God knows how far you would have taken it if I hadn’t walked in just then. You’d probably be fucking her right now in some underground sex dungeon in this ridiculous house.”

He reaches for her arm as they reach the bottom of the staircase, but she wrenches herself away from him. He holds up his palms, silently promising to keep his hands to himself and she stops for a moment.

“It never would have gone that far Casey. I do love you. And I’m so drunk that I never would have been able to get an erection.”

He sees her trying to fight back a smirk at that last comment. She’s clearly still pissed though, so he needs to tread carefully.

She shakes her head, fighting off her momentary amusement. “This isn’t a joke Bryce. You’ve really hurt me. I’ve been cheated on before. I told you, about him, and how long it took me to be able to trust again.” She curls in on herself, and he aches to hold her.

Bryce takes a small step forward, but she takes a larger one back toward the door. He stops. ”I’m not like him Casey. I swear nothing like this will ever happen again. I’ll even stop drinking if you want me to, if that’s what you need.”

Casey bites her lip, shaking her head again. “I need space right now. Then I can process all of this. Decide what I need to do next.”

“Please don’t leave Casey. Can we decide what we do next, together?” Bryce questions.

They stare at each other for several long moments, but then Casey’s phone pings. “My Dryvve is here.” She announces when she checks it.

“Where are you going?” Bryce asks as Casey opens the large wood front door.

She doesn’t answer, closing the door behind her.

…

..

.

Bryce sneaks out of his parents’ house very early in the morning. Basically, as soon as he feels sober enough to drive. He regrets being unable to say goodbye to Abigail and Haku in person, but he’s itching to get back to the hotel, where he thinks Casey will be.

He’d been up all night, unable to sleep as he worried about the state of their relationship. He wanted to call her, to text her, but he didn’t. He gave her the space she wanted.

But now he’s done with space. He has to talk to her, convince her that he does love her. That their relationship is worth fighting for.

Bryce’s face falls when he opens the hotel room door and Casey isn’t there. The bed is still made, so she didn’t sleep here last night. He knows that if he texts her, she won’t tell him where she is. She obviously wants to be alone. Her luggage is still here though, so she has to come back before their flight tonight.

Bryce sits on the bed, resigning himself to wait.

Hours pass, and she doesn’t arrive. His will to give her space had broken hours before, and he tried to call her, but her phone was off. Bryce calls again. It’s still off.

He runs a hand down his face in exasperation. She’s not coming. Fine. Then they can talk at the airport. She has to show up there.

He packs up all their things, drops off his rental car, and then rolls both of their large suitcases into the airport. Because he’s one person with two bags to check in, Hawaiian Air makes him pay exorbitant fees. But he’s not worried about fees. The only thing on his mind is Casey. He rolls both of their carry-on bags throughs security, impatient to make it to his gate.

G10, G11, G12, G13, here. G14. Bryce exhales when his eyes fall on Casey. She’s dressed in a pineapple print casual dress, probably an outfit picked out hastily this morning from a gift shop. She’s sitting against the wall since all the chairs are occupied. Her eyes haven’t left her book so she hasn’t noticed him.

She finally looks up when he parks her carry on in front of her, her brown eyes slowly scrolling from the handle up to his own eyes.

Bryce crouches so they’re face to face. “I missed you last night.” He confesses.

“Bryce, I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“Casey, please. How can I fix this? Just tell me what to do that will fix this.”

Tears well up in her eyes. “You can’t just fix this Bryce. This isn’t some broken appliance or some tumor you can cut out….I think we need to take some time apart.”

“God, no. Anything but that Casey.” People near by seem to start to listen in, couple airport drama being much more interesting than the weather channel and flight announcements on the screens. “Can we please go somewhere and talk?”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Casey repeats.

“Fine, then I’ll talk right here and you can listen. I love you Casey. I want to be with you. I made a mistake, and I’m sorry. And I’ll apologize every day, every hour if you need me to. There has to be some way you can forgive me, so we can move on-“ Bryce stops talking when Casey stands, tears in her eyes as she storms away from him.

He leaves their luggage, their rapt audience can watch it, rushing after her. “Casey-“

“Just stop Bryce. I can’t deal with you right now.”

“We can’t fix this if we don’t talk about it.”

“Stop following me Bryce.”

Bryce dodges the steady flow of airline passengers in his way, continuing after Casey. “Stop running away from me Casey.”

Bryce curses as Casey enters the women’s restroom, effectively stopping his pursuit. 

He waits for almost half an hour but she doesn’t come out. He’s considering storming in there when the intercom goes off.

“Now boarding, Hawaiian Airlines 589 Honolulu to Boston.”

Casey still doesn’t come out, she must be waiting for him to leave. Bryce rolls his eyes, but gives her what she wants and heads back to the gate. She won’t be able to get away from him once they get on the plane, so he’ll just talk to her then.

He waits towards the end of the line for her as boarding commences, allowing other people to go in front of him so he can board with her. She ignores him, handing her ticket over to the airline employee. He does the same directly behind her.

As they wait in the aisle as a mother carrying a baby struggles to get her bag in the overhead bin, Bryce asks. “Do you want the window?”

Casey nods shortly. Ok good, at least she didn’t ignore him. They get settled in their seats, Bryce making himself comfortable in the middle seat. He turns to his girlfriend “Ok Casey, let’s talk.”

“Excuse me.” Casey calls across the aisle to the mother with the baby. The baby is fussing, and they’re in a middle seat. “Would you prefer a window seat? It might be more comfortable. I’ll trade you.”

“Really?” The mother asks.

“Casey, come on-“ Bryce tries to interrupt, but Casey speaks over him.

“Of course! Here’s let’s switch.” Casey shuffles past Bryce and the man in the aisle seat, taking the middle seat across the aisle. Great, there’s no way he’s going to get Casey’s aisle or window neighbor to trade for his middle seat right beside a crying baby. This is going to be a long 11 hours.

…

..

.

Bryce mopes on his couch, miserably scrolling through Casey’s pictagram account. It’s been a week since they’ve returned to Boston from Hawaii, and she’s still not talking to him.

He’s surprised she’s so adept at avoiding him. She’s changed her whole routine. He doesn’t run into her in the locker room, or in the cafeteria, or in their favorite on call room before rounds. He misses her the way he assumes he would miss his own limb.

The most recent picture on her account is the peacock selfie from the wedding. She re-grammed it at some point that night. He looks at the picture for a moment, remembering how happy they were. Before he ruined everything.

Like she predicted, the picture got a lot of likes. He scrolls through some of the comments.

Dr_Si_Dolphin: Ughh, can you guys be any cuter? Come back soon Case, Team Dolphin is so lonely without uuuu!!!!

A.L_Emery: Wait, are you guys at a wedding or a zoo? My family throws some ridiculous parties, but a peacock has never been in attendance.

JackieVarma1992: You look so drunk Dr. Valentine. I see you’re really letting loose in Hawaii.

Professor_Elijah_X: Ooh, sweet suit @BryceLahela. And Casey, stunning as always.

Their friends have all taken Casey’s side. They’re barely talking to him unless it’s work related. Bryce sighs, scrolling through more of her photos. He’s in a lot of the more recent ones, ever since they became official. But he scrolls back to older photos, to when she was going through a pouty selfie phase in her early years of undergrad.

Before he knows it, he’s scrolled to the very beginning of her feed. A California sunset. He switches social media platforms, stalking her facebook.

He wishes he was working today so he could at least have something besides Casey to focus on. But he took the day off because this was the day Casey was supposed to move in.

He’s texted her, asking if she’s still moving in. No response. (He’s also texted her long paragraphs of apologies, declarations of his undying love, texts begging for her forgiveness. She’s left them all on read. He’s also tried going over to her place, but no one will let him in.)

His moping is interrupted by his doorbell. He drags himself off the couch and opens the door without checking who it is.

He’s pleasantly surprised that it’s Casey.

“Bryce.” She greets.

“Hey, Casey.” He replies, gazing at her hungrily. He’s been starved for a glance of her in the flesh.

She shuffles nervously, tugging on the sleeves of the tan sweater she’s wearing. “Can I come in?”

He immediately stands aside, giving her room to enter. She walks towards the couch, pausing to check on the plant she gave him. Satisfied it’s still alive, she takes a seat in the middle of the couch. Bryce remains standing, not sure how close he’s allowed to get to her. She sighs, patting the spot beside her.

Bryce sits down, turning to face her. He waits for her to speak first.

“Bryce, I still need to move in. My roommates’ new place isn’t big enough for me to jump on their lease, and the Boston rental market is brutal.” Casey explains.

Bryce reaches for her hand, encouraged when she doesn’t pull away. “Of course you can still move in. I want you here Casey.”

“But I don’t want to move into your room. I want the guest bedroom.” She clarifies.

Bryce swallows the lump in his throat. “So what, you want to be roommates? You don’t want to be with me anymore?”

Casey scoots closer to him, resting her free hand on his knee. “No, not roommates. I love you Bryce. That doesn’t just go away because you kissed someone else. I…I want to work on us. I want to make us work.”

“I want that too. So much Casey. I love you more than you could ever know.” He pulls her into a hug, his voice breaking with relief that she’s not breaking up with him. “I’m so sorry Casey. I’m willing to put the work in. Counseling, whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

“I just want us both to have space as we work on our relationship. I want to be able to fight and then slam our respective doors as we work through our feelings.”

“I can’t say I’m crazy about the idea, but if that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do. Whatever you want baby.”

She smiles at the endearment. “Thank you amor.”

His lips crash onto hers, quickly deepening the kiss and tugging her onto his lap. It’s several long moments before Casey pulls away. He immediately tries to capture her lips again once he’s had a second to breath, but she stops him with a hand on his chest.

“We still need to get all my stuff. You’re still willing to help me move today, right?” Casey asks.

He kisses her forehead. “Of course.”

…

..

.

Bryce places the last box down softly in the guest – no, in Casey’s room. “That’s the last one baby.”

Casey smiles at him as she unpacks her clothes. “Thank you! I didn’t even realize how much stuff I had.”

Bryce looks around the room, she’s already made it her own. Plants in the windowsill, photos on the dresser, most of her things out of the boxes. He feels awkward suddenly, wondering if she wants him to leave her room. “Well, I guess I should let you get settled.” Bryce says softly. Casey nods, placing some hangers in the closet. “Can I have a good night kiss?” Bryce asks.

Casey pretends like she has to think about it. Bryce laughs, walking over to her and taking her into his arms. Their lips connect, and it quickly becomes heated. It’s been over a week since they’ve had sex. They never go that long without it. It’s usually at least every other day, even if it has to be a quickie in the on-call room.

Bryce’s hands lower to the hem of her sweater, pausing instead of yanking it off her like he would normally do. “Is this okay?” He asks. He wants to make sure she’s comfortable. That he’s not rushing her into anything.

She answers by pulling his t-shirt over his head, getting to work on his jeans next.

Bryce smiles, pulling her sweater and undershirt off in one motion. He steps out of his jeans and boxers, and then places her on the edge of the bed behind them. He tugs off her leggings as quickly as he can without ripping them. 

He pauses for a moment, eyes scanning over her nude form hungrily. This is a view he’ll never get used to, one he’ll never tire of. He can’t believe he almost lost her. He’ll never do anything to jeopardize this again.

Bryce drops to his knees on the floor, opening her legs wide and placing adoring kisses to her inner thighs. He gradually inches higher and higher, finally latching onto her already wet folds.

“Bryce.” Casey moans, fingers tangling in his hair, opening her legs wider to give him better access. He props her feet on his shoulders, then reaches up to caress her breasts as he continues to lick and suck at her sex.

Her breathing becomes shallow as he starts to work her with his tongue, squeezing her breasts roughly in time with his tongue’s strokes. Her hips rise off the bed, all her muscles coiled as he keeps her teetering on the edge of her release.

“Bryce, please.” Casey complains when he removes his tongue when he can tell she’s close, placing sloppy kisses between her legs. 

“Please what?” He asks, pretending to pull away completely, hands falling from her chest.

With her grip on his hair, she forces him back where she wants him. “Finish what you started Lahela.”

Bryce grins. “If you insist.” He licks at her center, thumb rubbing her clit aggressively. “Fuck…Bryce…yes…” Casey stammers mindlessly, so close to her orgasm again. He sucks suddenly, hard, and then starts a punishing rhythm with his tongue, in and out.

She’s writhing now, and he has to place his large hand on her stomach to keep her steady so he can finish. She orgasms with a loud cry, and Bryce savors her juices before wiping his mouth on her sheets.

He gets to his feet, climbing onto the bed as she backs up to the headboard. Bryce braces his weight on top of her, leaning down to give her an open mouthed kiss.

“Are you ready for this? Do you want us to wait?” Bryce asks anxiously, physically aching with his need to be inside her, but caring more about her feelings than himself.

She doesn’t answer in words, but she grips his hard cock, thumb flicking at the head. Bryce lets out a guttural moan as she guides him inside of her.

Bryce starts moving almost immediately, slowly at first, savoring the feeling. “You feel so good Casey.” He speeds up, her hips moving to match his faster rhythm. “I love you so much baby.”

“Show me how much you love me.” Casey says breathlessly, pulling him down into another kiss.

…

..

.

“You should go back to you room.” Casey says with a yawn several hours later, stretching as she sits up in her bed.

Bryce frowns, glancing at her. “Really?”

“Yes, really. You have to earn sleepovers.” Casey retorts.

Bryce sighs, slipping out of the bed. He puts his boxers back on, leaning down to kiss her good night. “Alright, I’ll earn them.”


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Recreational drug use

“You know what’s a weird word?” Casey queries, cuddled into his side as they lay on the plush rug Casey got on sale at Bed Bath and Beyond.

Bryce takes a long drag from the joint before handing it back to Casey. “What?” He prompts, as he exhales the smoke.

Casey inhales more smoke before she replies, blowing smoke rings. “Landlord. Like, it’s just so elitist. You know they came up with the term themselves, thinking they’re so much better than the lowly renters without the capital needed to buy anything in ridiculous housing markets like Boston.” She tssks. “Landlord.” She repeats again.

Bryce smiles up at the ceiling, taking the joint back when she clumsily hands it back over. “Hmmm.” He adds.

Casey is undeterred by his lackluster reaction. “Like, oh Lord of the Land that I pay for every month, please, have mercy on me and fix the leaky pipe I told you about months ago! I beg of you, oh rich and powerful one.”

“You seem to be very anti real estate investment. Should we talk about that? What happened? Was your landlord at that penthouse terrible? I thought he gave you guys a good deal out of the kindness in his heart.” Bryce quips.

“Pshh…of course you landlords stick with your own.” Casey teases.

“I’m not a landlord. That only applies if you don’t live in the same house.” Bryce defends himself, not wanting her to group him in with her very negative perception of landlords.

“Nope, me and Chris pay you rent. You’re a landlord.” Casey insists, taking the joint back from him.

“Roommate.” Bryce counters. “And I’ve told you a million times you don’t have to pay rent. And in any case, you’re paying way below market rate.”

“I’m a strong independent woman who doesn’t need my landlord slash boyfriend to take care of me.” Casey responds cheekily.

“I should have known you’d be a philosophical stoner.” Bryce comments, leaning over to kiss her softly. She tastes like smoke and Fritos.

Bryce and Casey have never smoked together before. But they’re currently snowed in, the electricity is out, and Chris, Bryce’s tenant, gifted them the weed since he is trying to cut back as he finishes his dissertation.

Plus, every month they try to do something new together. When they went to couples’ therapy after the incident in Hawaii, that had been something their counselor suggested. They’ve since stopped going to therapy, Casey having worked through her trust issues, and Bryce having worked through his habit of sabotaging good things in his life, (their relationship is now stronger than ever) but they kept the once a month something new rule going.

“Philosophical stoner? What other types of stoners are there?” Casey asks, taking another long drag of the half smoked joint.

“There’s the goofy stoner, the sad stoner, the sleepy stoner…”. Bryce ticks off on his fingers.

“And what kind of stoner are you?” Casey interrupts.

Bryce grins at her, stealing her bag of Fritos. “The classic, the hungry stoner.”

Casey laughs, grabbing her chips back once he’s had a mouthful. “Man, it’s been years since I smoked weed. I think the last time must have been freshman year of college. I don’t remember ever feeling this good though.”

“It’s the company.” Bryce quips with a wink, running his hand up and down her bare leg. She’s only wearing one of his button ups, whilst he’s clad in just loose grey sweatpants.

“Probably partly it’s your company, but I also think this is just really good weed. Now that it’s been legalized, I feel like quality has gone way up.” Casey responds, taking one last drag before handing the joint back to Bryce.

“I don’t know. I smoked weed last year at Phoebe’s going away party with Elijah, and that weed wasn’t this good. We’ve got to find out exactly where Chris got this.” Bryce insists.

Casey wraps her leg loosely over his waist as he takes another drag, her arm curling over his bare chest. “You know, I think you’re wrong about me. I’m not a philosophical stoner.”

“Then what kind of stoner are you Casey?”

Casey moves to straddle his waist, slowly unbuttoning his borrowed shirt to expose her smooth skin as he watches hungrily. “The horny stoner.” She answers, taking the last remnants of the joint from his hand and putting it out in a glass bowl on the floor before capturing his lips.

…

An hour later, the two off duty doctors lay comfortably in each other’s arms. The natural light coming through the open blinds illuminates their bronzed skin as the now sated lovers share a new joint. They have yet to find the energy to get up off the floor.

The comfortable silence is broken by Bryce’s cell phone ringing. He reaches up to the nightstand for it, before lying back down on the carpet beside Casey. “It’s Abs.” He tells Casey. “You might want to button that shirt back up, it’s a FaceTime call.”

Bryce puts out the joint before tugging his sweatpants back on while Casey works on the buttons. Once they look somewhat presentable, Bryce answers.

“Hey Abs.” Bryce greets. His eyes widen as he takes in his sisters’ hospital surroundings. “Did you have the baby?! She’s early!”

Abigail smiles, somehow still emanating that Lahela beauty even right after childbirth. “Meet Ailani Marie Hill.” She says softly as she pans the phone to the small bundle in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby opens her light brown eyes, seemingly staring into the camera even though with their medical knowledge they both know all she sees at this stage is blurs.

“Oh my God Abigail, she is so beautiful.” Casey praises.

“Thank you! I think she looks like Ryan, but he insists she looks like me.” Abigail responds, turning the phone toward her husband who’s sitting at her bedside returning work emails on his phone.

He pauses on that for a moment, waving to Casey and Bryce. “Congratulations Ryan, how does fatherhood feel?” Bryce asks, being much friendlier than he usually is with his brother-in-law. Abigail got pregnant almost immediately after the wedding, so now that Bryce assumes Ryan is going to be around, he’s resigned himself to building some sort of brotherly relationship. Well, a better brotherly relationship than the one than he has with his own brother Francis.

Ryan smiles. “It feels amazing. I already feel like Haku is mine, but now being able to be here for everything from birth, it’s something else.” Ryan answers.

Abigail turns the phone back to her own face. “When are you coming back to Hawaii to meet your niece?” She questions.

“Why don’t you come to Boston? I’ll show you around the hospital, we can walk the Freedom Trail, and I know all the best Boston restaurants.” Bryce counters.

“You can’t avoid home forever Bryce.” Abigail insists. There is some commotion at the door. “Hey, Gabby and Francis just got here. I’ll call you back.”

“My phone is going to die, and the power is out, so I’ll call you back when I’ve charged it. But congratulations again Abs! She’s really something, and I’m glad you’re happy.” Bryce responds.

Abigail smiles. “I’m glad you guys are happy too. You know what would make you guys happier though? Babies. When are you going to give Dad those mutt grandchildren?” Abigail mocks their father’s callous words from the brunch from hell.

“Abigail.” Bryce warns.

“Wait, I just noticed how red your eyes are. Are you guys high? What, are you 16? You better get all that weed smoking out of your system because let me tell you, once you have babies you don’t get to hang out on the floor, banging and smoking weed all day.” Abigail warns.

“Alright, I’m hanging up now. Conserving phone battery for emergencies. Bye Abs.” Bryce hangs up, shaking his head at his sister ending the call like that. He turns to look at Casey, who’s uncharacteristically quiet. “What?” He asks.

Casey straddles his waist once again. “When are we going to have babies?” She asks.

“You want me to pump a baby into you?” He says jokingly, thrusting up from beneath her.

Casey lets out an irritated sigh. “You’re not taking me seriously.” She moves as if to get off of him, but he stops her by gripping her bare thighs.

“Baby, it’s not that I don’t take you seriously. It’s just that you’re high and being very philosophical right now.”

Casey’s eyes narrow. “I thought we established in therapy that being under the influence doesn’t nullify actions.” She can’t help but jab at him about the incident with Tia in Hawaii.

Bryce frowns, hurt by her words. Casey sighs, placing her hands on top of his. “I’m sorry Amor. I know Dr. Wilson said that if I’m going to forgive you, I really need to forgive you. And I do forgive you Bryce. And I love you.”

“I love you too Casey, always.”

“So, if we’re in love, and almost 30, and settled, doesn’t that seem like a good time for a baby?” Casey questions.

“I have two more years of my residency.” Bryce points out.

“Two years isn’t that long. And I’ll be an attending in a few months, making real money finally. And Chris is probably going to leave Boston once he graduates from MIT, leaving us with a spare bedroom. Plus, if I’m going to hyphenate our last names or take yours, it saves me a lot of hassle to do it before I publish research.” Casey replies.

Bryce’s right hand leaves her thigh to cup her face. “It seems you’ve put some serious thought into this.”

“I am serious about this. And about you Bryce.”

He gently runs his thumb under her eye. “Ask me about a baby tomorrow Casey, when your eyes aren’t bloodshot from marijuana.”

She gets off of him, storming off towards the kitchen. “Casey.” He calls after her exasperatedly, rushing after her.

“Why do I always have to be the one to initiate everything?” She questions when he catches up to her. She’s pulling out ingredients to bake a cake. She only ever stress bakes, which doesn’t bode well for him in this argument.

“What?” He questions, reaching the flour on the top shelf when he sees her struggling to reach it. She doesn’t say thank you when he hands it to her.

“I had to kiss you first, and I had to be the one to say that our hooks up meant something to me first, and now I have to be the one to bring up babies, and a future. How do you think that makes me feel? The fact that you don’t seem to take any initiative when it comes to our relationship?”

“I told you I loved you first. And I asked you to move in.” He reminds her.

“Fine, yes, you did do a few things. But why haven’t you proposed? It’s been three years Bryce.” Casey gripes.

He grips her arm when she moves towards the fridge for eggs. “Do you want me to propose?” He asks, eyes searching hers intensely.

“What do you think?” She responds, her tone irritated.

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to, that’s why I haven’t. After Hawaii, it took a long time to get back to where we were. I didn’t want to mess anything up by pushing you for anything you weren’t ready for.” Bryce answers.

“Something I’m not ready for, or something you’re not ready for?” Casey pushes.

“I’m ready. I’ve been ready. I just…you know I self-sabotage. I didn’t want to mess anything up with you Casey. I can’t lose you, you’re my everything… You really want to get married? To have babies with me? You’re not messing with me?” He says this last bit with such hope and insecurity that all the anger immediately rushes out of Casey. Sometimes, she forgets how messed up his family is. How he never had a healthy image of marriage to emulate. How he was raised to think you marry for business connections and then rear heirs to a business empire.

She loops her arms around his neck and draws him down for a passionate kiss. He grips her waist and lifts her onto the countertop, stepping between her legs as he deepens the kiss. It’s several minutes before she pulls away.

“I’m not messing with you Bryce. I want to be with you, forever. I want my kids to be half you.” She seals her promise with another passionate kiss.

Bryce pulls away after several long moments, smiling at her as if he’s just won the lottery. “Let’s go pick out a ring when they reopen the T.” Bryce suggests, and Casey nods happily.

“And can we do a small wedding? Preferably in California?” Casey asks.

“God, Casey Valentine, nothing would make me happier. Do we have to invite my parents and Francis?”

Casey chuckles, giving him another kiss. “We do. But your mom is not allowed to plan anything.”

Bryce grins. “In that case, she might refuse to come. It’s perfect.”

Casey smiles. “I can’t wait to be your wife.” She pushes against his chest so he’ll let her down from the counter. “Now let me continue with my cake. I think I’m actually a hungry stoner like my fiancé.”


End file.
